Encanto ao Luar
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Shino, Kiba e Naruto recebem uma missão aparentemente fácil: proteger as moças de uma vila durante o equinócio de verão, pois onde moram existe uma criatura vil que exige sacrifícios todos os anos. Como ninjas bem treinados eles definem a melhor estratégia, porém o inimigo encontra uma brecha e escolhe a vitima da noite.


* Texto betado pela Anne. Obrigada

* Feita para o Desafio do Inkspired, com o tema: Sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Encanto ao Luar**

**Kaline Bogard**

A missão era simples. Ou assim deveria ser, pois a classificação era de baixo ranking. Como o Time 8 estava em defasagem de um membro, com Hinata dando assistência a Kurenai após um susto da sensei e sua gravidez de risco, Naruto se juntou à equipe para dar apoio.

A vila não era muito grande, sem poder de defesa significativo. Então pediram ajuda para Konoha, dispostos a usar o pouco que tinham para salvar os moradores do lugar.

Tal vila se localizava no interior do País do Fogo, um tanto carente e pouco desenvolvido, porém acolhedor e cheio de vida. A principal forma de sobrevivência era a pesca em um grande rio que corria próximo ao vilarejo.

Chegando lá, Shino, Naruto e Kiba foram bem recepcionados pelo ancião e por moradores curiosos. Só então a situação foi descrita com detalhes: uma jovem mulher era requisitada como sacrifício a cada equinócio de verão. A vila vivia sob o terror da sinistra criatura, já que não tinham experiência ou alguém forte o bastante para lutar contra algo ao qual ninguém conseguia resistir.

— Acho que vai ser fácil — Kiba se vangloriava observando um mapa da vila. — O rio fica em um lugar estratégico!

— O melhor plano é fazer tocaia perto dele. — Naruto coçou o queixo.

— Não creio que seja — Shino rebateu.

Os três estavam reunidos na casa do ancião, tentando pensar na melhor ação para emboscar o inimigo. Sentavam-se em volta da mesa da cozinha. Havia urgência, pois a festa do equinócio seria durante aquela noite. Ao perder a oportunidade, seriam obrigados a esperar o próximo ano e lamentar por alguma provável nova vítima. Se o ancião tivesse dado essa informação ao solicitar a ajuda teriam se apressado para chegar mais cedo. Não sabiam que o equinócio era fator decisivo para os ataques noturnos.

— Por que não? — Kiba olhou para o companheiro.

— O rio passa perto da vila, mas tem uma grande extensão. Nós três não conseguiremos patrulhar a margem e proteger a vila ao mesmo tempo.

Fazia sentido. Nada indicava que a criatura que vivia no rio sairia das águas nas proximidades do vilarejo.

— Participem do festival — o velhinho sugeriu. — Nos reunimos à noite para comemorar e celebrar aos deuses. Com todos no centro da vila, deve ficar mais fácil para vocês agirem.

Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto, analisando as possibilidades.

— O centro não é tão grande. Podemos estabelecer bons pontos de vigia. Quais os padrões de ataque?

O velhinho acariciou a longa barba, ponderando sobre o que responder.

— Não basta ser uma jovem mulher... Donzelas sempre são atacadas. — revelou — Mas não é exatamente um ataque. Apenas um encanto. O monstro escolhe a vítima, a hipnotiza e a leva. Os outros só percebem quando é tarde demais.

— Donzelas? — Naruto repetiu, um tiquinho mais interessado do que deveria.

— E se mantivermos todas perto da gente ou em um lugar mais protegido? — Kiba sugeriu.

Shino gostou da ideia. Colocando as donzelas no mesmo lugar, teriam melhor chances de protegê-las e obrigariam o monstro a sair da toca, usando mais do que o encantamento.

— Tentamos isso — o ancião revelou. — Mas não deu certo. Talvez vocês, ninjas treinados de Konoha, consigam o que nós não conseguimos.

Com essa ideia em mente, os três marcaram no mapa pontos de melhor localização, depois foram verificar _in loco_ se eram mesmo locais adequados.

— Vamos circular dentro de um perímetro — Naruto observou o espaço onde seria feito o festival.

O terreno no centro da vila estava enfeitado. Algumas barraquinhas haviam sido erguidas e decoradas. Tudo muito simplório, porém agradável e bonito.

— Cê só quer aproveitar o festival, maldito — Kiba resmungou. Na mente também calculava oportunidades de andar pela festa e provar das guloseimas que seriam servidas nas barraquinhas.

Shino suspirou. Conhecia bem seus companheiros, principalmente Kiba, que estava no mesmo time em que ele há quatro anos. Enfim, desde que não atrapalhasse na ação, não havia problemas em circular pelos festejos. Era até indicado: poderiam vigiar melhor e ter mais atenção no que acontecia.

— Akamaru, faça um reconhecimento — Kiba ordenou ao _ninken_ e foi prontamente obedecido. O cachorro correu pela área, farejando e investigando detalhes.

— Você tem quantas pretensas vítimas? — Shino perguntou para o ancião que os acompanhava.

Depois de pensar alguns instantes, o senhor respondeu:

— De dez a quinze donzelas. Nossa vila não é muito grande, vários de nossos jovens foram embora para lugares maiores.

Quinze alvos era um número perfeitamente vigiável. Os ninjas de Konoha se sentiram confiantes de que poderiam dar conta da missão.

— Vamos dar uma olhada no rio? — Naruto sugeriu.

Pela história que ouviram do velho homem, a criatura não surgia durante o dia. Seria seguro investigar seu habitat a fim de, quem sabe, descobrir algo de útil que os ajudasse a vencê-la.

Não descobriram nada interessante no leito do rio. As águas eram profundas, porém transparentes… Nada revelavam além de peixes que venciam a correnteza. Pareciam refrescante e convidativas naquela tarde de final de verão.

— Bem tranquilo — Kiba comentou, cruzando as mãos atrás da nuca. Observava a água fluir, incrédulo que algo sinistro morar por ali. — Ele pode se esconder mais acima, perto da nascente.

— Ou mais abaixo. — Naruto anuiu. Shino tinha razão: o leito era extenso. Vigiar as margens seria correr um risco enorme de falhar. — A melhor estratégia é ficar na vila e proteger as moças.

— Sentiu o cheiro de alguma coisa, Akamaru? — Kiba perguntou para o companheiro canino que latiu duas vezes. — Akamaru não farejou nada perigoso, caras. Ficar aqui é perda de tempo.

A frase foi de ampla concordância. Sabiam que, se houvesse risco para as meninas, seria quando começasse o festival do equinócio.

Regressaram à vila na intenção de se preparar para enfrentar qualquer coisa àquela noite.

Tinham uma única certeza: o reinado de terror do monstro do rio chegaria ao fim e nenhuma donzela seria machucada.

A noite pareceu demorar uma eternidade para chegar. Shino espalhou alguns insetos pelas proximidades, deixando-os em alerta para qualquer coisa estranha. Kiba deu instruções para que Akamaru patrulhasse os limites do centro da vila e desse o alarme se fosse preciso.

Conforme o sol se punha, a vila ganhava vida. As pessoas que trabalhavam nos campos de arroz iam voltando do trabalho. Pareciam cansadas, mas ansiosas para comemorar e louvar aos deuses por boas colheitas. Elas se recolhiam às próprias casas para se banhar e se preparar, então voltavam. Algumas assumiram um posto dentro das barraquinhas, e outras vieram com instrumentos musicais. A comemoração foi ganhando sons, movimentos, vida e aromas (parte que agradou tanto a Kiba quanto a Naruto).

O ancião trouxe um pequeno grupo de moças, cujas idades variavam entre quinze e dezenove anos, e as apresentou para o trio de ninjas.

— Podem se divertir — Shino as orientou. — Mas tentem não sair desse perímetro. Estaremos circulando pelo festival, cobrindo essa área com segurança.

As moças agradeceram, todas parecendo bem aliviadas. Nenhuma delas queria ser levada como sacrifício.

— Temos tudo sob controle — Naruto comentou com os amigos, analisando em derredor com atenção.

— Temos que protegê-los — Kiba comentou enquanto se afastava para começar a ronda. Naruto e Shino concordaram, assistindo à alegria das donzelas, crianças e adultos no início da comemoração.

Kiba circulou pela pequena festa. Parecia uma comemoração de bairro de Konoha ou, talvez, até menor. Teve um pouco de pena daquelas pessoas, tão trabalhadoras e dedicadas, sofrendo com o medo em um momento que deveria ser de descontração. Ia atento a todos os detalhes, circulando entre as barraquinhas e os festeiros, sem nunca perder as jovens de vista, satisfeito que elas pudessem se divertir tão à vontade e de modo animado. Volta e meia recebia ofertas das barraquinhas: um pratinho com _takoyaki_ aqui, _manju_ ali, três ou quatro _onigiri_... Nada que tivesse coragem de recusar, pelo contrário; aceitava com emoção sincera a bondade dos aldeões.

Também estava atento aos passos de Akamaru, que vigiava os limites mais distantes, a quem não podia ver, apenas ouvia os relatórios em forma de latidos ocasionais. Se não fosse a audição quase canina de Kiba, tal som poderia se perder, mas os Inuzuka eram treinados para tal situação.

Com calma a festa seguiu noite adentro. Passava da meia-noite, a lua cheia magnífica e soberana declinava no céu escuro e nem sinal de o monstro atacar. As donzelas bocejavam, começando a se cansar, contagiando Kiba. O garoto já tinha se encontrado com Naruto e Shino algumas vezes, para assegurar que nada de errado havia acontecido. Ninguém desaparecera nem fora atacado. A missão estava a um passo de acabar em um sucesso total!

Pois foi com a sensação de dever cumprido que Kiba aceitou o canecão de vinho que Shino ofereceu ao se aproximar em certo momento. Eles tinham dezessete anos, tecnicamente não podiam beber ainda. Contudo, num fim de missão tão fácil e leve, por que não comemorar?

— Não foi dessa vez, não é? — Kiba sorriu, exibindo as presinhas afiadas, antes de erguer a caneca em um brinde silencioso e dar um belo gole. Era forte para bebidas, não temia que aquilo fosse atrapalhar alguma pretensa ação.

Shino imitou o gesto, saboreando o vinho tinto forte e doce, fabricado ali mesmo pelos aldeões.

— Naruto conseguiu um prato de _lamen_. — A gula de Kiba sempre falava mais alto. Notou o companheiro do outro lado do terreno, perto de onde as donzelas estavam sentadas, agora conversando. Dentro de pouco tempo, a festa estaria oficialmente finalizada até o equinócio do ano seguinte. Sempre comemoravam no fim do verão.

Suspirou. Não podia negar que era um alívio terminar tudo de um jeito tão positivo. Por outro lado, era triste para seu caminho ninja não ter a chance de enfrentar um inimigo e ganhar experiência.

O vinho o relaxou, e o garoto que era naturalmente expressivo revelou a tristeza na face, por ter ido ali em vão. Kiba nunca fora um bom ator, era transparente em tudo, e seus companheiros sabiam lê-lo sem grandes dificuldades.

Igualmente não soube esconder a surpresa quando Shino segurou-lhe a mão.

— _O-oe_… — Estranhou o gesto ousado tanto quanto estranhou a intensidade do olhar que sentiu por detrás dos óculos de lente escura. — Shino?

A resposta do rapaz foi puxá-lo pela mão para fora do centro da vila e então em direção à pequena floresta que ficava entre o rio e a vila. O susto foi tão grande que Kiba deixou cair a caneca com o restinho de vinho. Nem notou o olhar de espanto que Naruto lançou, do posto de observação, para os dois sorrateiros que escapuliam juntos.

Quando julgou longe o bastante, Shino parou de avançar, virou-se de frente para Kiba e soltou-lhe a mão apenas para segurar os dois lados do rosto cujos olhos se arregalaram, deslizando os polegares pelas marcas do Clã Inuzuka.

— Shi-Shino…? — Kiba sentiu a boca ficar seca e a face esquentar de leve. Não compreendeu a atitude, embora o coração aos saltos fosse indicação de entender bem a postura do outro, algo que flagrou (sem querer) acontecer entre Hana-_nee_ e o namorado dela.

Shino apenas se inclinou um pouco e ofereceu a resposta através de ação, não de palavras. Ignorando o espanto de Kiba, simplesmente o beijou.

Naruto assistiu aos dois fugitivos sem acreditar. Jantava pela terceira ou quarta vez, com a calma de quem está prestes a finalizar bem uma tarefa.

Parou durante o ato de sugar uma porção de _lamen_, com macarrão pendurado até o queixo. Olhou e olhou a tigela pela metade, indagando-se se estava sonhando ou algo assim.

Por fim caiu em si.

— Kiba…

Naruto não seria um ninja tão promissor caso não tivesse ótimos instintos. Deduziu logo que não era sonho. Era algum tipo de técnica ninja, talvez _genjutsu_ ou… hipnose.

Tão perto do fim dos festejos a criatura resolveu atacar. E fez uma vítima!

Colocou a comida de lado, em segundos sacando um par de _kunai_.

Era hora de entrar em ação! Mas antes… precisaria chamar o reforço.

O beijo que começou nada casto tornou-se mais e mais quente. Kiba sentiu duas mãos grandes e fortes pesando sobre seus ombros e forçando-lhe o corpo rumo ao chão cheio de folhas secas.

— Shi-no — tentou falar de encontro aos lábios do companheiro, todavia seu cérebro parecia ter derretido.

Kiba sabia que estavam errados por fazer aquilo durante uma missão, mas… não conseguia pará-lo. O beijo agressivo começava a deixá-lo sem fôlego. Percebeu quando as mãos de Shino deslizaram de seus ombros para a frente do casaco, passando a desabotoá-lo. Era como se houvesse algodão na mente de Kiba, como se aquilo não estivesse ocorrendo com ele. Assim era tão mais fácil se entregar as sensações e… Arrepiou-se quando as costas desnudas foram empurradas contra as folhas que cobriam o chão, o peso do corpo de Shino sobre o dele tornando-se uma prova do que acontecia entre eles, quase tão contundente quanto a mordida que o rapaz fez questão de dar na base do pescoço de Kiba e esquentou a pele rápido, em seguida espalhando a sensação pelo resto do corpo como se as artérias transportassem fogo ao invés de sangue. Apesar disso tremeu um pouco, talvez pelo ar da madrugada estar mais frio do que o esperado, talvez pelo que acontecia, que era tão surpreendente que não conseguia processar como realidade.

Além de tudo, névoa clarinha incidiu em derredor, aumentando a sensação de que tudo era um sonho.

— Shino… — ainda sussurrou quando as mãos do companheiro encontraram o zíper da calça, já o abrindo sem hesitar.

Dedos se insinuaram pelo cós, prometendo tirar aquela peça que atuava como obstáculo para o próximo estágio.

— Saia de perto dele.

A ordem soou no silêncio da noite num tom muito calmo. Mas Kiba conhecia a voz bem o bastante para saber que o rapaz estava furioso.

Virou o rosto de leve para o lado e flagrou Naruto, Akamaru e Shino parados entre algumas árvores em posição de luta. Não compreendeu a cena. Como Shino podia estar lá se…

Voltou os olhos e a surpresa tornou sua face lívida. Quem estava sobre si era um homem de pele azulada e dentes afiados, todo vestido de branco. Uma criatura muito semelhante a um tubarão. Os olhos completamente negros exibiam íris embranquecidas.

Kiba ofegou de susto enquanto recebeu um olhar que não soube desvendar.

No segundo seguinte, a criatura fugia rumo à parte mais funda da floresta, em direção ao rio. Naruto e Akamaru dispararam atrás dele. Shino foi socorrer Kiba, vesti-lo de novo com a blusa.

— Você está bem? — perguntou.

Kiba não conseguiu responder. Apenas balançou a cabeça, assustado com tudo o que acontecera.

Quando terminou de ajeitar as roupas do companheiro, Shino o tomou nos braços, pronto para voltar a vila. Foi nesse momento que Naruto retornou, desanimado. Akamaru vinha logo atrás.

— Aquilo mergulhou — resmungou. — E desapareceu.

— Vamos para a vila — Shino decretou. Queria respostas para o que acontecera tanto quanto os outros dois.

O ancião reagiu de modo bem surpreso.

— Você foi a vítima? — questionou ao ver os ninjas de Konoha regressando da floresta, um deles carregado e num estado não lá muito apresentável. — Pensei que o Boto só escolhia mulheres.

Os poucos festeiros que restavam cercaram os visitantes, curiosos.

— Boto? — Naruto indagou.

— É a criatura que vive nas águas do rio e no equinócio de verão se disfarça para seduzir uma donzela. Ele então a paralisa com uma toxina para facilitar a cópula e a engravida.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi assustador. Aqueles detalhes tinham ficado de fora da primeira explicação!

— Não sou uma donzela! — A revolta de Kiba foi tão grande que o fez recuperar a fala.

— Hum… Donzela é a palavra que se usa para pessoas virgens, de corpo puro e intocado — o velhinho explicou coçando a nuca, assistindo com os outros enquanto o rubor subia pelo pescoço de Kiba e se espalhava por seu rosto até tingir as orelhas.

Naruto sufocou uma risada, emitindo um som duvidoso que esmagou a dignidade de Kiba.

— Mas eu sou um cara! — rosnou ofendido. — Não posso engravidar!

— Vai reclamar com o Boto — Naruto debochou. A cena de Kiba sendo levado pela mão por uma grande criatura azulada permanecia nítida em sua memória. Riria daquilo por muito tempo!

— Boto? Aquilo parecia mais um tubarão! — A fúria de Kiba extrapolou qualquer limite, ainda que parecesse pouco ameaçador todo desalinhado nos braços de Shino, onde se sentia bem à vontade, obrigado. Não podia acreditar que seu primeiro beijo fora roubado por um boto-tubarão sobrenatural disfarçado de seu melhor amigo! O último detalhe queria esquecer, ou o rubor nunca sairia das suas bochechas…

O ancião resolveu ficar quieto e não revelar sua curiosidade sobre a forma que o Boto Azul assumira: geralmente a criatura lia o coração do alvo e tomava a imagem de algum amor para enganar a donzela. Ou donzelo, que fosse. Também se calou a respeito do aroma, elemento primordial para o Boto escolher o sacrifício. Era doloroso aceitar que um moleque forasteiro tinha um cheiro mais puro do que as virgens daquela vila! Mas o ninja de Konoha já parecia nervoso demais para que entrassem em minúcias.

— Ano que vem a gente volta — Naruto riu — E usa o Kiba como isca.

— Vai se foder, Naruto!

Shino suspirou ao notar que os primeiros raios da aurora rompiam no horizonte. O equinócio se acabara e as moças da vila estavam todas seguras e intocadas. A missão fora um sucesso, apesar do desfecho inusitado.

Mas, acima de tudo, ele ficou feliz por ter chegado a tempo de proteger seu companheiro. A fúria que sentira ao vê-lo sendo tocado intimamente por uma criatura sobrenatural fora imensurável. Deixara-o confuso sobre os próprios sentimentos, fato que não importava no momento.

Queria voltar pra Konoha o quanto antes e dar por encerrado aquele bizarro episódio. Só deixaria Kiba resmungar e reclamar com o ancião e rebater as piadinhas maldosas de Naruto um pouco mais, porque era muito bom tê-lo a salvo e protegido em seus braços!


End file.
